In Loving Memory
by PLLAftershocks
Summary: This is just a little short one to tie you over I hope you guys enjoy 'In Loving Memory'. Please review!


Aria walks through the double doors, Ezra by her side holding her hand. This is the first time they've been back in Rosewood since they left 7 years ago. Aria still remembers the call she had gotten 7 days before. The call telling her that her use to be best friend from second grade had just committed suicide. They may have just been used to be best friends but it still felt like a gunshot to the heart when she got that phone call at their home in Brookhaven. As Aria and Ezra walk hand in hand into the church of downtown Rosewood, they're handed a program Aria catches one sight of the words 'In Loving Memory' and breaks down literally almost falling into Ezra. They walk down the aisle a couple more feet before Hanna cuts them off from the fourth row and gives Aria a hug. Ezra signals for Aria to sit next to Hanna. All Aria can think is 'why now? Why seven years later? After Melissa was accused and convicted for Bethany's death. After they all found out that Bethany was Ali's twin sister all along. Was it her fault? Did she kill herself before because Aria left?' By the time Aria wakes up from her daydream of thinking half of the service is already over. Hanna has a tissue up to her left eye as her tears soak it and it muffles the sniffling. Aria has her head under Ezra's by this time the side of his black dress shirt is almost soaked in Aria's tears. When the service is over they walk up to the front of the church Aria and places her hand on the casket. She holds it there for about 5 seconds before Ezra pulls her away and they walk out of the church together. Hanna catches them before they get to their car, she invites them over to her and Travis's place which happened' s to be the same house that Hanna grew up in. Her mother left it for Hanna in her will. Ashley Marin had passed away two years ago from colon cancer. It had spread through her whole body and nobody knew until it was too late. Aria was tired of losing people, nobody knew about her miscarriage that she had just gone through except for Ezra. Aria snaps out of her trance just as Ezra opens up her door. Aria steps out of the car and looks up at Hanna's perfect little house, red shutters and tall hedges, it's like Aria never left. Ezra knocks on the front door, Hanna opens the door with an 8 months old baby boy on her hip.

"Elie, can you say hi to Aria?" Hanna says as she looks down to the blonde haired blue eyed little boy with his fingers in his mouth. Elie smiles with is little two toothed grin and tries to wiggle out of Hanna's arms.

"Travis can you take him up stairs and put him in his crib?" Hanna says to Travis as he walks out of the kitchen drying his hands and then throwing the dish towel over his shoulder. Travis takes Elie from Hanna as Hanna hands him the bottle and then Elie's blanket.

"Ezra, you want a beer?" Hanna asks him as the three of them walk into the kitchen.

"No Thanks. Water's fine." Ezra says to Hanna as him and Aria sit in the tall chairs at the island.

"I see you're still boring." Hanna says as she hands them both a bottle of water. Just then Travis comes back into the kitchen. Wrapping his arms around Hanna's waist and rocking back and forth. Aria still staring off into space hasn't said a word.

"Aria? You okay?" Hanna asks her.

Aria gives her the dumbest look ever and stands up out the chair. "Of course I'm not okay! One of our best friends just killed herself! How are you okay!?" Aria begins to walk out.

"Aria!?" Ezra stands up from his chair and follows quickly behind her. Aria opens the front door and walks out the car. She opens the car door, gets in and pushes the little button with the closed padlock.

"Aria? Open the door." Ezra says to her as he yanks on her door handle over and over.

Aria doesn't even look up all she sees is a little ivory colored corner and begins to pull it from her purse. Aria immediately breaks down as she reads the words again. 'In Loving Memory of Spencer Jill Hastings'


End file.
